Going To The Chapel
by DeMarcos
Summary: A year later, DG and Ambrose prepare for their wedding day. Sequel to 'All My Life'. DGxGlitchAmbrose. UPDATED 11-6-2011.
1. Bride's Side

Title: Going To The Chapel

Disclaimer: I don't own this, nor shall I ever. I weep on the inside because of this fact.

Summary: DG prepares for her big day.

Notes: Before we get started, I have to give thanks to MoonRose91 for sending this plot bunny my way. It was a cute little thing until, like the Rabbit from Monty Python, grew some nasty big pointy teeth and threatened to bite my skull off until I got this done. These chapters are going to be short, only aiming for a quick piece of flaff and it will only be four or five chapters long. As always, many glompings to my girl Lady of the Willows, who after the anger from the meat thing inundated me with pictures of adorable bunnies... What is it with the bunnies, people? And swampmusic for rubbing it in my face that she lives in warm weather while I sit in a freaking BLIZZARD! As usual, this chapter is named after a song, 'Chapel Of Love' by the Beach Boys. Takes place about a year after 'All My Life'. Now, onward!

* * *

DG gnashed her teeth together and mentally reminded herself that kicking the seamstress working at her feet in the head was a _bad_ thing. But if the woman stuck her with the needle one more time, she was going to punt her skull clean off her damn shoulders. Across the room, totally unaware of her pain, was her sister and mother, the latter looking like she was actually attempting to cry a river. Since DG had been woken up by her mother hours earlier, the Queen had been shedding tears nonstop. DG seriously thought her mother might pass out from dehydration before the wedding even started.

On the other end of the spectrum was Azkadellia, who was adamantly trying not to let any tears fall. Her face was scrunched up tightly as she watched her little sister stand on the dressing podium, having some last minute alterations done to her dress. Azkadellia fiddled with DG's bouquet and took in a deep breath, willing herself to be strong.

"Ow!"

The seamstress gave DG a placating smile and continued to work the white thread into the hem of the skirt. DG huffed and turned to her head to her family.

"I honestly don't know which is worse. My mother threatening to drown me on my wedding day or my sister trying not to. Can't you guys just find a happy medium? I have enough on my plate already, with this devil woman poking holes in me."

Lavender dabbed her eyes with a pearl white handkerchief and stood up to join DG in front of the dressing mirror. "I can't help it, my dear. You look so lovely and after today, you will no longer be my little girl. It's all too much for your poor mother to take!"

Sobbing loudly, Lavender buried her face in the cloth and Azkadellia jumped up to console her mother. DG tried to move, but the seamstress tugged on her dress and told her to stay still. As Lavender cried into her shoulder, Azkadellia looked at DG.

"Don't think that I'm not happy for you DG. I am. But I know that if I start crying, I will be in no better condition than mother. And if I'm going to stand next to you, we can't be having that, now can we?"

DG nodded in muted understanding and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress lay just off the shoulders, the cuffs laying flat against her upper arms. The white corset was embroidered with innumerable shards of glistening crystal around the whole bodice and twinkled in the sunlight shining in through the window, the top dipping low enough to show off her cleavage. Her mother had flown into a tizzy when she first saw the dress, claiming that for proprieties sake that it cover her bosom, but DG had remained firm that it stay exactly how she designed it.

She would never admit to it, but while DG was for all the world a tomboy, like every other little girl, she had imagined how her dress would look on her wedding day. She'd spent many hours in primary school doodling the cut and flow of the gown, right down to the fine lace of the train. When her mother had her fit, going so far as attempting to commission another completely different dress, DG put her foot down and told her that that's how it was going to be and that she should just be glad she hadn't run off to elope.

The skirt of white was overlaid by a thin layer of thin lace netting with crystal shards also sewn in, flowing down into a cut of bobbing half circles at the bottom. The train was made of the same material, giving DG the appearance of a living diamond. When Lavender asked her about the design of her veil, changing the subject from the cut of the corset, DG coughed and muttered about her virginity being long gone, making the veil an unnecessary item. Lavender almost passed out when she heard that and DG quickly had to explain that on the Other Side, views on premarital relations were pretty relaxed.

After calming down almost an hour later from the shock, Lavender took DG's hand in hers and leaned over to whisper conspiratorially.

"Just don't tell your father."

Instead, she opted for a simple floral circlet to be braided into her dark locks. Another tradition she brought over from the Other Side was the superstition about certain items. When she had brought this up at the breakfast table after the official wedding date had been announced, she'd asked them what they would be providing for her. Six sets of confused eyes turned to stare at her in confusion. Ahamo had already known of this and was the first to agree to follow along with the traditions. DG then had to explain to the others the tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Knowing she would not find a sixpence in the O.Z., she let that one slide and focused on the others, along with all the other proceedings of a wedding and the reception.

Her mother presented her with an ornately designed diamond necklace that her grandmother had worn during her reign, which now hung from DG's throat. Raw made the circlet adorned on her crown for her from flowers from his native lands and had just given it to her that very morning. Ahamo lent her handkerchief that he had had with him since he crossed over to the O.Z. in his balloon. The blue item had caused the biggest problem when DG had informed them all that the blue item was usually a garter.

DG had thought that Cain was going to choke on his breakfast when she'd said that the groom was to pull it off her bare leg and toss it to the men at the reception, in the same way she would have the bouquet toss. Her mother looked scandalized and Azkadellia simply laughed and informed her that she would have one made for the occasion. The garter now rested on her thigh, under the skirt.

Finally, the seamstress stood and said she was done. DG sighed in relief, since it meant no more poking, and her mother and sister crowded around her. Azkadellia was her only bridesmaid and the de facto maid of honor, so DG had a lilac purple gown made for her, similar to her wedding gown, but much more modest. Az handed DG her bouquet and rested her hands on her sister's shoulders. Lavender sobbed again as DG gazed into the mirror.

"You look absolutely stunning."

There was a light tapping on the door and DG gasped, the full weight and significance of the day finally hitting her full force. The knock indicated that everyone had arrived, and that they were ready and they were waiting for the bride to make her entrance. Slipping into her white heels and wiggling her feet around to acclimate herself with the unfamiliar footwear, DG stepped off the dressing podium and walked over to the door, her head swimming with excitement and nervousness. Her mother kissed her on both cheeks, her makeup starting to run from the trails of tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

Lavender wished her luck before she ducked out of the dressing room to tell Ahamo to get ready for DG and to find her seat. Azkadellia hugged her tightly, then exited as well to join her father and the best man to precede DG down the aisle. Now alone in the room, DG took a couple of deep, centering breaths to calm the butterflies in her stomach and to make sure her legs didn't buckle under her, causing her to fall flat on her face before she reached the altar.

A second knock sounded on the door before they opened up and DG took a step out of the room and one step closer to her new life.

TBC

* * *

HA! I managed to write one whole chapter without mentioning the name of the groom. Apparently its supposed to be bad luck, along with seeing the groom on the wedding day as well. Now let's see if I can do the same in the next chapter with DG!


	2. Groom's Side

Notes: Not much to say here, just thanks to swampmusic for sending me the original score to the Transformers movie! She knows that music makes me write faster, not reviews, though I must thank everyone who did. Thanks also to Lady of the Willows for deciding that bunnies were old hat and going with psycho kitties this time. Definitely a step up. Or down, depending on your outlook. Without further ado...

* * *

Ambrose didn't sleep at all, choosing instead to spend the whole night before his wedding pacing around his room, his nerves too frazzled to even contemplate dozing off. He wanted to take a walk around the gardens, but when he had opened up the doors leading out of his chambers, Cain had been perched outside. He started a little at the sight of the tin man, then asked him what he was doing there. Cain informed him that the bride had given him explicit instructions that in no shape, way or form was Ambrose to see her before the wedding, which meant no walking around the palace or the gardens.

He snorted at the thought of all these little steps he had to go through in this whole wedding charade. Ambrose just wanted to get married and be done with it. It was better for his sanity, but then, when had weddings ever included sanity? He sullenly shut the door and resumed his pacing until the morning light began to peak out from behind the horizon.

Sensing it was time, Ambrose crossed the room to his wardrobe to pull out the brand new regalia that had been specially tailored for the wedding. It was red, like his official uniform, to indicate his stature and position within the palace walls. The red was a deeper crimson though, made from a thick, soft material and the yellow tassels that adorned the breast were brighter and more intricately designed.

The tails fluttered around as Ambrose worked the coat over his white dress shirt, vest and the red and black striped undershirt that he was totally remiss to be rid of. His nimble fingers fastening the ornate crystal clasps before he shrugged on the matching slacks. As he was slipping into his polished black shoes, there was a quiet knock on the door before Ahamo peeked his head in.

"Ah! You're up! Good, the bride to be has been tucked safely away, so it's safe to bring you down to the waiting wing."

Ahamo slung his arm around Ambrose's and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway before he could protest. Outside, Cain and Raw were waiting, Cain holding a blindfold in his hand, a smirk on his face.

"Just in case."

The plaintive explanation was all he got before the world went dark. Three sets of hands guided him through the hallways and down the stairs, to the large grand ballroom that was to serve as the wedding hall. Ambrose was led to a room off to the side and only when the door clicked behind him was the blindfold removed and he blinked his eyes for a moment before getting bum-rushed by two of the palace tailors. They pushed him onto a podium and set about checking every last detail of the dress uniform.

Ambrose turned his head to the others with a wide-eyed expression. As they all laughed at the look on his face, Ambrose was finally able to take stock of what the other men were wearing. Ahamo was dressed almost similar to him, regal waistcoat and tassels, the proper dress of nobility, though the colors of his outfit were a dull pastel blue color, and his straw colored hair had been pulled back from his face in a low ponytail.

Cain had traded his familiar gray coat for a black one that hung down mid-calf. His trousers were the same color and both were offset by a crisp white collarless shirt with smart, shiny black buttons. His hat was strangely absent, and Ambrose thought he looked like a completely different man without it. His pale blonde hair had been trimmed and groomed nicely, and his startling blue eyes glimmered with happiness.

Raw, acting as his best man, hadn't really gotten dressed up at all. His long mane was neatly brushed and pulled back, and his furs looked a little cleaner. The only major difference was that his flowing beard was pulled together and tied with a strand of long silver lace. Ambrose laughed at thought of the bridal party holding Raw down while they gussied him up as best they could. Hilarious, but unlikely. Knowing his friend's disposition, the viewer probably accepted the lace with a smile and a bow.

One of the tailors forced his arms up into a T position so he could better straighten out the jacket, and Ambrose caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the sight making him think he looked like a trussed up scarecrow.

"Gah! I just want this day to be over! Can't I just skip the wedding and the reception and get right to the honeymoon?"

Cain and Ahamo both tossed him death glares, causing him Glitch out and duck his zippered head, cheeks flushing apple red.

"I mean... Not that I mean... You have the ring, right, Raw?"

Raw nodded and reached into his furs, bringing out the simple thin silver band for all to see. His arms still up, he waved for Raw to bring it over so he could hold it. It weighed next to nothing physically, but the emotional weight was back-breaking. His entire future lay within the tiny circle, the inside engraved with _'To old friends and new beginnings'_. His band would carry the same message as well. Glitch gripped it tight in his hand and willed his nerves to calm down, lest they kill him from the shock of this whole day.

He had never in his wildest dreams contemplated getting married and now that the unexpected turn of events had come full circle, it was a little overwhelming.

"Glitch be calm." Raw spoke in a low tone, looking up at him on the dressing podium. "Happy day."

Handing the ring back to the viewer, Glitch took a breath as the tailors stood, declaring him fit to stand at the altar. Once they had exited the room, a woman came in and tried to get his split and wild hair to conform to some sense of style and decency, to no avail. The brush got stuck on the back of his head and it took the hairdresser and Ahamo both pulling hard to free the damn thing. Leaving the room in an exasperated huff, Glitch grasped at his head, making sure neither his zipper nor his scalp had been too badly damaged.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Glitch began to pace once more, going over the steps in his mind, because even when rehearsed mentally, he still tripped his way up the altar and forgot his lines. He suddenly felt that the room was too small and began to wish there was a window he could crawl out of. His breathing became shallow and Glitch thought he was going to pass out.

Ahamo pulled out a pocket watch and clicked it open. Glancing at the position of the big and little hands, he snapped it back shut and glanced at the groom.

"It's time."

With those two words, Glitch _did_ pass out, but thankfully, Ambrose was able to take the reins before crashing completely. Smoothing the jacket down and clearing his throat, he nodded at Raw, who opened up the doors. The wedding guests had begun to file into the ballroom and when he stepped out, he could hear the din of the room rise as people noticed him walking toward the altar.

There were some 'oohs' and 'ahhs' along with many hushed whispers. While no one had made any comments as to his marrying the princess -after all, he was the smartest man in all the O.Z.- people still managed to find something to gossip about and they focused in on his beloved zipper and his tiny glaring personality disorder.

Ignoring any negativity aimed at him, because he was quite happy with his lot in life, thank you very much, Ambrose scanned the hall, his eyes locking on to a familiar head of long platinum locks. Tossing Airofday a little wave, Ambrose and Raw walked up to the dais. Ahamo broke off from their group and made his way to the entrance to greet the bride and walk her down the aisle.

Cain disappeared altogether and Ambrose knew he would have a hard time picking him out of the crowd without his signature hat on. Ambrose nodded to Tutor, who would be presiding over the ceremony, then began to twiddle his thumbs, the earlier nervousness coming back.

An audible hush fell over the ballroom and Ambrose took a deep breath before turning to face his bride.

TBC

* * *

Woohoo! I achieved two major feats! I was able to not mention the name of the bride in this one and I managed to get this done, even though my roommate's fiancé just flew back from Kansas earlier tonight. I thought I'd be too busy to get this done, but I was shocked to find that throwing a bag of McDonald's at a pregnant chick will distract her from anything!


	3. And We're Gonna Get Married

Notes: Not much to say really. So in lieu of the usual drabble, let's get hitched!

* * *

Every eye in the grand ballroom was focused on Princess DG as she walked down the aisle slowly, escorted by her father and preceded by Princess Azkadellia. DG never was one who enjoyed being in the limelight and the amount of attention she was receiving from the very large audience was starting to make her skin crawl. But as her gaze shifted from the crowd to the altar, she locked eyes with Ambrose and in that moment, the whole world disappeared.

She hadn't seen him since the dinner party the evening before and after a year or more of friendship and then courtship, one night was far too much. A sweet smile spread across her face as she looked at her future husband, standing next to Raw with a grin to match hers. DG thought he couldn't be more handsome than he was at that moment and she thought back to a night seven months ago, when Ambrose proposed to her.

It had been unseasonably warm for a winter's day and she'd taken to the gardens to sketch out the skeletal shapes of the saplings dotting the center of the expansive garden maze. Concentrating on moving the charcoal pencil across the paper, she'd been surprised when a hand covered her eyes, and she'd jerked the charcoal down the paper in a sharp line in shock. DG had opened her mouth to yell at whoever had ruined her drawing when the hand was removed and on a thick purple silk cloth sat a slim, silver ring.

She'd gasped in surprise at the ring and at the warm breath in her ear.

"Would you do me the honor of being my beloved bride?"

DG gripped her father's arm tighter and she felt him return the gesture as they approached the altar. Unlocking their elbows, Ahamo placed a kiss on each of DG's cheeks and turned to shake Ambrose's hand before taking his seat next to Lavender Eyes. Handing off her bouquet to Azkadellia, DG spun on her heels and grabbed Ambrose's left hand in her right. The familiar and comforting light that always shone when clasped their hands together began to glow, their eyes only for each other.

Tutor cleared his throat softly, the low register jarring them, and they spun their heads towards the shape shifter.

"Good afternoon and welcome all! Princess DG and Sir Ambrose would like to take a moment to thank you all for being here with them on this, their most special day. They know that making the journey took considerable effort for a good many of you and for this, they are deeply grateful."

DG could hear her mother sniffle loudly, the flow of continuous tears coming out now in floods. She couldn't see him, but she knew her father had placed his arm around her, the gesture consoling her somewhat in her state.

"Raw and Princess Azkadellia, will you now hold out the rings entrusted to you by DG and Ambrose?"

Azkadellia and Raw both presented the rings on their extended palms and Tutor nodded to them.

"Your hands beneath the rings serve as a symbol of how DG and Ambrose, and their marriage, are supported upon this earth by the love of their friends and family." Switching his gaze back to the couple, Tutor spoke in a clear voice.

"Sir Ambrose, in the eyes of this woman, thou art the only man in the world. Yours is the voice of sound reason and unwavering support. You're the spark to the bonfire of her passions and yours are the arms in which she would lay down to rest. If it is truly thy desire to become one with this woman, then present unto her a symbol of thy pledge, and a token of thy love. Take up her hand now and place upon it the token of your undying devotion."

Ambrose lifted the ring from Raw's palm and brought up DG's left hand, singling out her ring finger. With the band poised above the digit, Ambrose brought his gaze to DG's.

"I accept the pledge of undying love and devotion, and the eternal promise of this wedding band." The ring slid onto her finger and Ambrose could see that the strong willed woman was attempting to hold back her tears.

Tutor turned to the princess once Ambrose had slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Princess DG, you are the most gracious and lovely creature that Ambrose has ever seen, for he understands the essence of thy true self. The beauty which radiates around thee can only be rivaled by the beauty which radiates from within thee. A truth that binds thou together and makes thou stronger then thou will ever know. The pledge of his heart is as the pledge of his soul. It is his fire, his passion, his strength and courage. His ability to protect, defend and care for thee. With his strength to guide you and the endurance of his affection to represent what is in his heart, give to him now, as his beloved, the ring that represents your bond and choose him to be your own."

DG took the ring from her sister and mirroring Ambrose, pulling up his hand lovingly.

"For the friend thou were, for the lover thou art and for the husband thou shall be to me, I do choose thee to be mine. I will now place this ring upon thy finger and I shall, from this day forth, till beyond the end of time, take thou to be mine own. I take thee as mine friend, mine lover, mine husband from this day forth, and into the fullness of time, where we will meet and remember and love again."

Ambrose tried to hold back the giggle as DG ghosted her hands over his when she slipped the ring on his finger. Now was not the time to let the headcase out, no matter how much the contact tickled. Once both rings had been exchanged, their hands were clasped once more, the light brighter off the reflection of the twin bands.

"As DG and Ambrose are separate, yet one, so have your pledges made you."

Tutor then pulled a long piece of cloth from his back pocket, a thin strand of patchwork material. One piece was powder blue and it was tied to a black and red striped cloth.

"Is it also your wish today that your hands be fastened in the ways of auld?"

Both Ambrose and DG nodded. "It is," They chorused in unison.

Tutor looped the conjoined material around their connected hands and wrists, tying it off tightly before he stepped back with a smile on his dark features.

"The role already taken by the song your hearts share, shall be now be strengthened by the vows you take. All things of the material world eventually return to the earthly realm, unlike the bond and the connection your spirits share, which is destined to ascend to the heavens. May you be forever as one with passion and fire, your hands bound eternally. You are now as your hearts have always known you to be, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Ambrose had been waiting to hear those words since he had first proposed to DG, and he pulled the on the cloth, sweeping his wife into his arms. Kissing her fully on the lips, their tongues intertwined in a familiar dance. When he dipped DG, she gasped against his mouth and wrapped her free arm around his neck to keep from falling, knowing full well that he would never release her.

Laughter filled the hall and everyone began to applaud the newlyweds. Azkadellia handed DG back her bouquet before she, Raw and Tutor joined the crowd, clapping their hands together loudly. Standing up straight, DG and Ambrose spun around, Ambrose hugging his new sister-in-law closely while Raw scooped up DG, placing a kiss on her cheek. Once released, they faced all in attendance. Tutor cleared his throat again.

"May I now present Princess DG and Prince Ambrose!"

The din was deafening when everyone stood and cheered as DG and Ambrose walked down from the altar, the light between them brighter than the two suns.

TBC

* * *

(lapses into a diabetic coma)


	4. The Reception

Notes: Woot! Refreshed with the Spider-Man 2 score soundtrack supplied by swampmusic, I present the last chapter to thee... Or do I? Check the end to find out what the hell I mean, because I'm confusing myself at this point... I do that sometimes. Now, onwards, gentle readers!

* * *

The expansive veranda leading out into the gardens had been transformed into an informal reception hall, with dozens of small tables scattered around the main refectory table. Strings of fairy lights had been strung from the open ceiling, and stuck into the bushes and shrubs that surrounded the crowds of party guests.

Men and women in immaculate server uniforms weaved in and out of the little groups of people, with trays of finger foods and flutes of wine and champagne. Every now and again, one would bend down low to offer the travel-weary munchkins of the four guilds something to eat. Minstrels sat on the periphery, serenading the guests with lilting songs that filtered throughout the veranda and into the outer edges of the gardens.

Guests seated at the tables were enjoying the fragrant scent of bulgar novi, delivered only the day before from the papay fields, a wedding gift to the newlyweds. Cain sat at a table with his son Jeb, drumming his fingers on the ornate cloth covering the surface. The Queen had told him that he was off duty so that he may attend the wedding and reception as a guest, and he wasn't adjusting to it well. It was rare for him to not be ghosting the movements of the princess and he was quite on edge.

When the double doors opened up, he breathed a sigh of relief as he joined everyone in a round of applause when DG and Ambrose appeared, followed by Azkadellia and Raw. Cain managed a smile as he saw how beautiful DG looked in her dress and how happy she looked, arms linked with her husband.

DG and Ambrose broke apart to move through the crowds, thanking them for coming and receiving the well wishes of the people of the O.Z. When DG made her way to Cain, she enveloped him in a crushing bear hug. Jeb laughed at the look on his father's face as the princess held him tight. He patted her back with one hand and she pulled away, a wry grin on her face.

"Even on my wedding day, you can't seem to loosen up."

Jeb hid a smile behind his hand, though Cain could still see the poorly hidden mirth in his eyes. "Sorry, kiddo. You are a vision, though. I'm real happy for you and the zipperhead."

DG punched him playfully on the arm. "Watch it now, that's my husband you are talking about. Don't make me have to kick your ass."

Cain threw his hands up in surrender, knowing he could never win in a fight with her, physically or verbally. DG giggled and shook her head at him, stepping up to kiss Cain before turning to plant one on Jeb's cheek.

DG then walked around the rest of the party, glad-handing people she had never even met. While making small talk with some munchkins from the southern guild, she caught Ambrose's eye as he spoke to Raw, Kalm and the other viewers in attendance. She excused herself politely from the guild and sauntered over to her husband, making sure to swish her hips. The little movement caused him to Glitch out and all the viewers around him felt the change in persona. Raw was accustomed to it, but the others were not and he had to quietly explain to them about Glitch's glitch.

Glitch gave DG a lascivious smirk as she sidled up next to him. "Don't shake those hips at me unless you plan on using them, doll."

With that, he pulled DG into the middle of the veranda and signaled to the minstrels with a raised hand. A hush fell over the people gathered and they cleared away from the dance floor as the music started with a slow tempo. A hand on the small of DG's back and another clasped with hers, and Glitch began to guide her across the floor. Remembering the steps he had painstakingly showed her, they glided around the room effortlessly. The faces around them were a blur as the music picked up the pace and Glitch released her middle to twirl her with an arm before pulling her back.

When DG pressed back into the warm body, she peered up to see that her husband had switched again, though the lewd grin still rested firmly upon his face, albeit more subdued. As DG saw them joined on the floor by Azkadellia and Raw, she knew that the reason that he was grinning like a twelve year old boy was because she had firmly told him, a few weeks after he proposed, there was to be no hanky panky until after the wedding. The look on his face when she'd said that was priceless and he gaped like a fish for almost five minutes.

It had pained DG as well to cut him off, but she'd wanted some semblance of purity about her as she walked down the aisle. Unlike most of the girls she had graduated high school with, getting married with no illusions as to why, an obvious bump showing through their dresses.

Now that the wedding was over, she knew exactly why Ambrose was acting the way he was. Throwing her arms around his neck as they danced, she leaned closer to him. "Let's get through the toasts and the meal, and then we do some dancing that's a little more naughty."

With those words, Ambrose dipped her low, her hair falling back to graze the floor. She laughed as she was pulled back up, Ambrose's cheeks flaming red at her comment. The music changed, signaling everyone to pair up and they began to dance with them as well. Shortly thereafter, it became hard to negotiate the floor and DG squeezed Ambrose's hand, motioning with her head for them to sit down.

Their chairs were positioned in the middle of the refectory table and from where they sat, they were able to see the whole of the reception. Raw and Azkadellia had split, and Raw now danced with the Queen while Ahamo guided Az in an odd little two step. Jeb had been swept up by Airofday while Cain watched them with leering eye. DG was content to watch the proceedings but the hand on her knee reminded her that Ambrose was sitting impatiently beside her. DG arched an exasperated eyebrow at her husband, but the months of holding back had taken its toll on her as well, and the insistent hand burned through the multiple layers of her skirts, making her skin tingle.

DG picked up a piece of cutlery and tapped it on the side of a champagne flute. The music slowed and then stopped, and the people dispersed, finding their seats quickly, then turned their attentions to the couple.

"We want to give a sincere thank you to everyone here and as the meal is served, the best man and the maid of honor are going to make a toast."

The servers came out of the double doors, large trays of food on silver trays perched precariously in their hands as they began to set everything out. Ambrose realized how hungry he really was, the need for food replacing other, more ribald desires.

After they were served and the crowds munched away happily, a low murmur of conversation died away as Raw stood up. Ambrose swiftly shoved a piece of venison in his mouth and tilted his head to the viewer, still chewing.

"Raw always know about love that connect Ambrose and DG. Feel it here." He tapped his heart with a gloved hand.

"Know that they be happy even when happy times not seen. Will stay happy for many annuals to come. To future happiness!"

Hundreds of voiced chorused throughout the veranda as glasses were raised in the air, exalting his words. Raw beamed as he sat and Ahamo clapped him on the shoulder proudly. Azkadellia stood next and looked at her baby sister and her new husband.

"To find a long lost friendship during such trials as they went through together is a feat and to find love in that friendship is even more awe inspiring. Though, if you knew my sister when she was younger, it's not _that_ surprising. She had poor Ambrose in quite a tizzy, she was so smitten him and it drove him crazy to no end. She had him wrapped around her little finger, as he was so head over heels for her and she knew it quite well."

Laughter rose from the gathered tables and DG could tell Ambrose wanted to slide out of his chair and die from embarrassment. She placed a hand over his to reassure him and prayed that Az would be done soon. Not because her toast wasn't any good, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Looking at them now, its obvious how much they love each other and it gives me hope. Hope that if they can persevere through such tribulations, then so can we all. To the strength of love!"

Ambrose picked up his glass of wine and saluted, chugging the dark liquid quickly. Azkadellia chuckled as she sipped from her own glass, knowing eyes on them both. She had to knock him down a peg or two after she caught wind of all the evocative looks and movements he had been sending her sister. The old Ambrose would have never been so bold, so she thought it was a pleasant change of pace for the once stoic, stuffy adviser.

When the plates were eventually cleared away, everyone full and happy, DG made an announcement for all the unmarried women to gather around. At all their confused glances, she explained to them the tradition of the bouquet and garter toss. When she was finished, the scraping sound of chair legs filled their ears and DG smirked at their eagerness. Motioning for Azkadellia to join them, she went with her sister out onto the floor. Turning her back on the women, DG waited for everyone to shuffle for position before she threw the flowers over her shoulder.

There were shrieks of laughter as the bouquet bounced around, before landing in the hands of a small girl with dark red locks braided up on her head. Shock colored her freckled features as everyone applauded her achievement. Her mother had to scoop the girl into her arms, the surprise rendering her so immobile.

"Right, now I need all the unclaimed men to line up!"

Ambrose joined DG on the floor, pulling out a vacant chair for her to sit upon. As she sat, DG spied Jeb dragging Cain up with the rest of the unmarried men and she chuckled at them. Cheeks once again flaring up, Ambrose knelt down at DG's feet and flipped up her voluminous skirts, baring a creamy white leg. She placed her foot on his shoulder and there were some good natured wolf whistles as he slid the garter down her calf. Once off, he waved the item around over his head before tossing it back.

DG watched in absolute shock as Cain, standing as motionless as a statue in the far back, caught the garter. Or more like the garter _landed_ on him, DG thought. Eyes wide, Cain took one look at the garter before throwing it at Jeb and walked away, a violent blush coloring his face. DG fell off the chair in a fit of laughter and Ambrose had to pull her onto her feet once the fit subsided. The music started up once more and DG, wiping a tear from her eye, nodded to Ambrose.

Hugging her mother and father closely, while Ambrose had a laugh at Cain, who was edging toward the doors, DG thanked her parents for going along with all the ridiculous requests for the wedding. Ahamo released her and tossed Ambrose a look.

"Worry not, dearheart. Now go. I'm sure your husband is anxious to make the marriage truly official."

It was DG's turn to blush as she nodded and turned to wave goodbye to everyone, giggling as she saw Jeb dancing with the little red headed girl. Tapping Ambrose on the shoulder, she crooked her finger and motioned for him to follow her. A smile spreading across his face, he complied, heading into the palace and up the stairs to change and collect their things. They were to take a wagon out to one of Ahamo's cabins, on the edge of one of the many lakes that made up Finaqua.

As they reached the crossroads between her room and his, DG placed a light kiss on Ambrose's lips. "Quickly now, I don't know how long I can keep my clothes on around you."

Without further encouragement, Ambrose turned and ran as fast as he could to his room, DG snickering behind him loudly.

TBC?

* * *

Obee kaybee, reader poll time! I am considering doing a chapter about the honeymoon, but that would move this fic into the mature section and I'm not sure I want to do that. So, I leave it up to y'all! Considering the approaching holiday, I'll count the yay's on Sunday evening and if they don't outweigh the nay's, I'll change the status to complete. If it's the other way around, I will have the last chapter up after X-Mas.

Oh, after rewatching 'Tin Man' for the hundredth time because I'm reading rocketshoes' 'And So They Slept' arc and I'm going back over little things that pop up in her stories. Because I watch everything with closed captions, the name for the papay blossoms is bulgar novi, in case anyone was wondering about why I was calling them that. Apparently I zoned out during that part because that was totally new to me.


	5. The Honeymoon

Notes: The people have requested and I have provided, following the ancient rules of supply and demand. So here ya be! Enjoy!

* * *

Ambrose opened the door to the carriage and stepped out, taking in a deep breath of the crisp lake air, then turned to help DG down. She flashed him a quick smile before waving the driver off with a flick of her wrist. The man nodded his aged head and with a crack of the whip, the horses whinnied and the carriage moved forward, the horses setting off at a slow trot.

Slinging a large travel bag over her shoulder, DG grabbed Ambrose's hand and dragged him down to the water front. Ambrose huffed in surprise but made no effort to resist her hold. Birds twittered and the rustle of branches as they lifted off from their perches echoed around them as they strolled along. DG skidded to a halt at the edge of the lake and dropped the bag into the thin line of sand bordering the calm ebb and flow of the brilliant blue water. An array of pinks and purples reflected off the surface as the suns waned lazily in the sky.

Standing silently beside his wife, Ambrose saw her lips draw back in a grin at the breathtaking view. He could remember the joy she had as a child when her father would bring her and Azkadellia out to teach them the subtle art of fishing. DG had always hated it, the quiet that was required for the sport taking its toll on the young vivacious princess. She would inevitably wind up splashing around the shallows, trying to catch the slippery aquatic wildlife between her small hands.

An evil idea wormed its way into his zippered head and using their clasped hands, he spun DG around to face him and planted a kiss on her lips. She was shocked at the move, but relaxed in his arms, sighing and opening her mouth to his. Coiling his arms around her waist and sliding his tongue against hers, Ambrose used the extremely rewarding distraction to slowly walk them closer to the water. Then, with the grace that only comes with dancing experience, he arched his back, letting gravity do its job and dropped them both into the lake.

The water was comfortably warm as DG breached the top of the lake, gasping and spluttering. Water fell in rivulets down her hair and into her face as Glitch surfaced beside her, a smirk on his face.

"You goofball!"

DG twisted and shoved Glitch back down into the water, swinging her leg so she was now sitting atop him. Pulling him back up, she locked her crystal blue eyes to his chocolate ones before digging her fingers under his arms, wiggling them to elicit a sharp laugh from the man beneath her. Glitch managed to get his bearings in the murky shoals and flung DG off of him before dipping his hands below the surface and flinging a wave of water at her.

Realization dawned on DG and she splashed back at Glitch, both of them giggling like children as they fought for dominance. DG swung her arm back and a sluice of water rained down on Glitch, his mouth and eyes closing to keep the liquid from choking his senses. Seeing her chance, DG pounced upon him once more, stretching her body out on his, digging her elbows into the sandbar for leverage and pressed her lips to his, tasting a mixture of lake water and salt as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

She pushed her hips into his as she felt the shift between her husband's personalities and Ambrose wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the pressure of her hips to his. DG hummed against his mouth, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. Ambrose tightened his grip around her midriff and again, using his natural dancers' grace, he found his footing and stood, pulling DG up with him. She bought her legs up and clamped them around his waist.

Water draining off them in large trails, Ambrose walked them out of the shallows and up the little winding path to the cabin. His boots squelched loudly with each step, their connected mouths making no attempts to unfasten from the other, despite their precarious situation. Navigating the stairs proved a tad more challenging, but with only a few stumbles, he was able to get onto the deck safely. DG threaded her hands in Ambrose's unruly hair, her fingers dancing lightly across the zipper pull and Ambrose though he might pass out from delight right then and there.

DG had taken a liking to teasing the small metal object once she discovered how it affected him so, but feeling him almost buckle beneath her, she refrained until there was something more solid supporting them.

Ambrose lifted a hand off of DG's backside and reached for the doorknob, twisting roughly and shoved the door open.

Inside the sitting room was a very old settee collecting dust and out of Ambrose's peripheral, he saw a small wooden stove and a little table tucked into the corner. DG's insistent jabs into his back with the heel of her foot reminded him he could survey the cabin later. He had more important things to attend to.

Spotting a door, he maneuvered them over to it and he opened it up to reveal a large bed with an ornately carved headboard, a white bedspread with red roses and intertwining green stems stitched into the cloth.

Walking in, he closed the door with a quick flick of his foot and he gently laid DG out on the bed. His hands slid down her side and underneath the shirt that was now glued to her like a second skin from their foray into the lake.

DG pushed back the hair that was sticking to her face and moved her hands from around Ambrose's back to begin unbuttoning his white shirt at what he thought was an agonizingly slow pace. When she unfastened the last one, the lapels dropped open and DG ran her fingers over his pale chest, using her nails to drag against the sensitive flesh and delighting in the goose flesh that arose in the wake of her teasing. Ambrose gasped at his wife's torture and raised himself at the waist to pull off his sopping jacket.

He tossed the article onto the floor, where it landed with a wet thump and his shirts immediately joined it. His chest now bare, Ambrose leaned over and began leaving a hot trail of kisses down the line of her chilled neck. DG bent her head back to allow him more access, her hands pressed into his shoulder blades in effort to press them even closer. Ambrose was stopped in his ministrations by the collar of her shirt and he scooted his body lower to lift up the hem of the offending article. The tip of his tongue dipped into her navel and DG lifted off the bed, swearing an oath at his ministrations.

Ambrose ran his tongue up her abdomen, lifting the shirt as he went, until the line of her brassiere was visible. Using both hands, he removed her shirt, DG giggling as he grazed her underarms. Flinging the shirt aside, he continued on his journey, kissing and nipping at the swell of her breasts, causing DG's chest to start heaving and her nails dug into his back in pleasure. Using a skill he thought he might have forgotten in the long spans that he was removed from DG, he unhooked the clasps and slid the silky material off her arms and body.

Water had collected under the brassiere and with the barrier gone, rivulets ran down her chest and onto her torso. He watched them fall down her breasts, droplets collecting on her standing nipples and he lapped them up without a second thought. DG moaned his name as he took it between his teeth, biting gently, then kissing the tender skin. He dipped his head to claim DG's lips, skin against skin as they pressed their bodies together.

Their tongues danced languidly as DG worked the button fly on his slacks and used her feet to drag them down his legs.

He laughed at her eagerness as he kicked his slacks off and now fully nude, pressed himself flush against DG once more, so she could feel his hardness through the material of her jeans. DG wiggled her hips slightly and Ambrose groaned at the delicious friction, his head falling forward and his mouth opening in a silent 'oh'. Collecting himself, he returned his gaze to his wife, drinking in her divine visage. Her cheeks were tinged red, blues eyes shining up at him, and strands of hair sticking to her face, the rest of the dark mane laying on her shoulders or spread out around her in wet tendrils. She was the absolute vision of beauty.

Ambrose had to take a moment to thank every deity he knew of for bestowing this wonderful woman upon him as a friend and eternal companion before he swiftly removed the jeans separating him from her. It was an arduous task, as the denim refused to part from DG's skin. His wicked idea was now working against him but he did not regret it as he took in the sight of DG lying before him, water glistening on her legs and giving her the appearance of an ethereal water sprite.

Ambrose bent down to drink from the fount of her lips as she parted for him and he slid into her at a tormenting pace. DG thought she might die if he waited any longer to fully sheath himself within her and she arched up into her husband with a soft whimper of desire. It had been cruel to distance herself from Ambrose for so long and now she wanted nothing more than for him to melt into her core. He filled her until she hurt with pleasure and DG licked her lips as she relaxed around him. They gazed into each others eyes when Ambrose stopped, neither moving as they just enjoyed being connected so intimately.

Then, just as slowly as he entered, Ambrose withdrew, setting as easy rhythm, strokes long and languid, her skin like molten velvet around him and Ambrose swore she could burn him alive with the sultry heat radiating off her. DG swayed her hips to meet him, hands moving from Ambrose's back to his hair, tugging at the roots in sync with their movements.

She could feel them both heating up as she coiled her legs around Ambrose, trying to get more of him touching her. DG could hear their heavy breathing filling the room and the sound of their heartbeats ringing in her ears.

DG almost screamed as Ambrose put a smooth thumb to her center and she gripped his hair tighter, gasping in ragged breaths as she undulated beneath him. She used the hold on his head to pull him in for a searing kiss, dueling with Ambrose as he shifted into the apex of their dance, stroking into her deeply. Looking down at DG, the sweat on her face mixing with the remnants of the lake water until he could not tell the difference between the two.

He felt the pressure begin to build within him and increased the speed of his thumb until DG was moaning loudly, her nails digging into his scalp.

"Oh god! Mmmh! I love you, Ambrose."

Knowing they were close, he moved his mouth next to hers. "I love you too, princess."

DG tugged at the zipper gently and Ambrose was gone. Releasing inside her as she rode out the waves of pleasure with him, their bodies grew taut, both their screams and shouts intermingling to become one. DG dropped her hands to paw at his back and Ambrose buried his face in DG's neck.

The explosion of sensation made him dizzy, every nerve in his body on fire and he bit down on the flesh of DG's neck. DG continued to gasp and Ambrose could feel her trembling, little shocks still running through her. Remiss to move, his limbs heavy, Ambrose placed a kiss to her neck and pulled away from his wife. The air felt cool on his extremities and he shivered at the loss of contact.

Lying next to his wife, Ambrose caught his breath as DG put a palm to her forehead and sighed. Thoroughly sated, DG moved her hand down to clasp Ambrose's and the light glowed between them. They were quiet, basking in the moment and recuperating before the next go.

Ambrose then chuckled and DG twisted her head to look at him. Her brow creased in consternation. "What's so funny? There should be no laughter after something like that."

"We left the bag with all our clothes out by the lake!"

Ambrose covered his mouth to contain himself as DG groaned, realizing that he was right.

"Well, I hadn't planned on either of us getting dressed anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

It was DG's turn to laugh as Ambrose's eyes widened and then a wicked grin split his face. He leaned on his shoulder to kiss DG, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively as she felt Ambrose respond once more and she was glad that she finally had a man with stamina to match hers.

"Love you, husband."

"Love you too, wife."

* * *

There! Now, I am a slasher at heart and this is my first boy/girl love scene, so you can blame the suck on that. I had to dip into my vast memory banks to recall all the Harlequin romance novels that I used to read to make this as tasteful and romantic as possible without being tacky by using words like 'totem' and 'flower' to describe things. Further notes to follow in last chapter, thought it's not really a chapter, just a lot of notes!


	6. Notes

Yes indeedy, feed the needy! _'Going To The Chapel'_ is done! Sorry about the delay, but my parents drove in from Wisconsin for the holidays and they finally left yesterday. Since this kind of note thing is technically illegal, I will only have it up for a few days.

I hope everyone had a good Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and Festivus and got everything they wanted. My store got robbed on Christmas Eve, so my gift was a brick through the window and an assload of glass. Just what I always wanted! It was a Festivus miracle!

Now for the name dropping of the top reviewers!

_Repeat offenders:_

**Xandraghazia** (7)

**swampmusic** (7)

**TwighlightG** (6)

**Innogen** (5)

_Honorable mentions:_

**MoonRose91** for her plot bunny of doom that spawned _'Going To The Chapel'_.

**swampmusic** for supplying all the wicked cool movie scores to spur me into writing even when I really didn't want to. And, of course, for just being that awesome.

**Lady of the Willows** for being my delightful and evil beta and for taking it in stride when I told her that her new haircut made her look exactly like Vincent Kartheiser. ( I am dead serious. She sent me photos! I have proof and it is uncanny!)

**Innogen** for her plot bunny o' doom that will spawn the threequel to _'All My Life'_ and _'Going To The Chapel'_.

_The future:_

Speaking of Innogen and her doom bunnies, if you haven't yet checked my profile, I have a Con coming up the weekend after New Year's, so the as yet unnamed third installment (fishing here) will not be posted until mid-January. And instead of the daily updates, I will most likely post new chapters every week. But trust me, it will be legen- wait for it- still waiting- dary! Not really, but it will reek of awesome and that's what counts, eh?

To everyone else, mucho gracias so much for the support and the well wishes when I was sick as a dog, booger bubbles bursting everywhere, tissues coming out my ears and you all took the time to give me e-soup! So hooray for you!

See you in 2008!


End file.
